Breakfast Valentines
by lowkeytimdrake
Summary: Making breakfast for your friend on Valentine's day is normal, right? It doesn't mean that Edward loves Oswald.


Letting his nose guide him from the top floor of his father's old house, Oswald soon found himself hobbling down old, creaky stairs in the pursuit of morning bacon. Oswald vaguely remembered giving Olga Valentine's day off, persuaded by Edward's constant convincing, so the aroma confused him. Finally hobbling down the last step, his hand leaving the banister at his side, he called out for his friend.

"Ed?" Oswald limped around the corner once on the first floor, entering the large kitchen to see a tall, gangly man leaning over the stove cracking eggs into a pan. Edward looked up from his activity, a blush creeping up on his normally ghastly face. Oswald was driven closer to the man.

"You're up early," Edward noted, a bit taken aback by Oswald's sudden appearance in his space. He cracked a final egg onto a pan, before turning to look at the shorter male. "Did you know that Valentine's Day is also for friends, Oswald?" Edward asked in an awkward manner, pushing his glasses farther up his nose.

"Valentine's Day is a day to celebrate the people you love," Oswald said wisely, standing a bit on his toes to look over Edward's shoulder and onto the eggs slowly starting to brown and burn behind his friend. "And by the looks of it, you do not care much for those eggs," Oswald added the joke, smiling lightly at the panicked expression that was soon on Edward's face.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to make you a nice breakfast to show you the appreciation I have for everything that you've done for me this year," Edward stated with a small frown, practically glaring at the somewhat burnt eggs, which now sit on the counter. With a deep sigh, Edward turned back to look at Oswald, a shy smile making its way onto his lips.

"I'm sure it's fantastic, even if it's a little over done," Oswald joked once more, taking a seat on a barstool near the counter. Oswald looked at the kitchen table, which was set up in an organized fashion, decorated in a variety of reds and pinks. Oswald smiled in amusement, before turning his attention back on Edward, who began taking strips of bacon out of a sizzling pan.

"It's done," Edward said in a proud tone. He held the plate of bacon in one hand, the other hand reaching out for Oswald's. The freckled man blushed scarlet, before allowing Edward to grab hold of his hand and guide him to the more formal eating area. "I lied to you earlier," Edward admitted, pushing in Oswald's seat after he sat down. His plate was decorated with strawberries and toast with jam, the other breakfast foods neatly in bowls and plates in front of him.

Oswald met Edward's brown eyes, an eyebrow cocked as he let out a simple, "Oh?" Taking servings from each thing that Edward had made him, he focused on the food and not on the man moving his chair closer to Oswald's. Oswald glanced up again as he heard Edward speaking again, this time much closer to him than before.

"Yes, about Valentine's Day," Edward said, leaning in a bit closer to Oswald, "the reason we have Valentine's Day is to commemorate Saint Valentine," Edward began explaining, his hands moving up to illustrate as he spoke. "See, in third century Rome, Emperor Claudius II thought that it would be better to have young men as soldiers instead of marrying their partners, so he made marriage illegal for these individuals; however, Saint Valentine married young couples anyway and was put to death for honoring love." Edward looked up from his lap after speaking his short monologue, making eye contact with Oswald.

"So why does this make you a liar?" Oswald asked in between chewing his breakfast.

"Because it has nothing to do with friends," Edward deadpanned. Oswald and Edward's eye contact hardened, Oswald putting his toast down on his plate. Edward's blush had return, the taller man playing with his hands instead of focusing on his proposed Valentine. Oswald gingerly took Edward's hand in his own, bringing his free hand up to Edward's face.

"Good, because I don't want to just be friends," Oswald muttered, before leaning up to kiss Edward. Although at first a bit once sided, whether that be from shock or not, Edward soon found himself deepening the kiss with his employer, bringing his hand to the nap of Oswald's neck. Breaking apart the kiss in order to breathe, Oswald smiled at Edward romantically. "You need to learn how to love eggs as much as me though, they are simply awful, Ed."


End file.
